For the mother it is particularly important that the baby develops well during pregnancy and gets an optimal start when it is born. Hence, pregnant women often ingest nutritional compositions which aim to improve growth and development of the unborn child.
Long chain poly-unsaturated fatty acids (LC-PUFA) have been described to stimulate the brain development of the unborn child. For that reason, pregnant (and lactating) women ingest nutritional compositions with LC-PUFA. EP705539 describes such a composition.
EP1296694 relates to prophylaxis of allergies, and relates specifically to primary prevention of atopic diseases by administering probiotic bacteria, beneficial microbes present in a healthy gut flora, pre- and postnatal to children at high risk of atopic diseases.